Plastic Wrap 101
by Divine-Red-Crayon
Summary: Inuyasha went to Kagome's time to badger her into coming back for a shard hunt, she convinced him to wait until after lunch, miraculously, there were left-overs... Then the plastic wrap came...(One-Shot)


**A/N:** Hi, this is another one-shot from me... I got the inspiration from a Reynold's Wrap commercial... (BTW, I don't own Reynold's Wrap) It's mostly a comedy... Of course, anything involving Inuyasha and a roll of plastic wrap would have to be... It's kind of short, but I like it! I hope you do too!  
  
I'm still working on my other fic, so don't worry about that, this is just a one-shot that I had to write!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the plot or characters of Inuyasha. I mearly write fanfiction for lack of anything better to do with my creativity and for my love of the show!  
****

****

**Title: Plastic Wrap 101**

_Inuyasha went to Kagome's time to badger her into coming back for shard hunting, she convinced him to stay for lunch, miraculously, there were left-overs... Then the plastic wrap came..._

"_Kagome_!" Inuyasha whined, "Can't you hurry up?"  
  
"Geez! Calm down, Inuyasha!" Kagome replied with annoyance as she shoved him aside, "I've finished all my homework, so we can go soon, but I'm starving, so how about I make some lunch first?"  
  
"Lunch?" his ears perked up at the mention of a meal. Kagome had a hard time concealing her newly adorned grin at the sight.   
  
"Yes, lunch!" Kagome repeated as she let him follow her to the kitchen. "I'm only looking for something quick to eat though... And since you have that fetish with the easiest thing to make in the history of time, I think we'll just have Raman."  
  
"I want to go," Inuyasha said, folding his arms and throwing Kagome for a loop, "_But _since we're _here_, and _your_ hungry, you might as well eat, and since _your_ eating, _I _might as well eat too."  
  
"Gee, Inuyasha," Kagome said dryly, "You are oh so _generous_."  
  
"I _know_," he replied with a smirk as he sat down.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Alright, _Mr. High n' Mighty_, I might as well start it."  
  
She opened the cupboard only to find an industrial size package of Raman, usually, her mother bought the bulk box filled with around a hundred smaller packets, she must have grabbed this one by mistake... One thing was for sure, they'd have a lot of Raman. Sighing, Kagome pulled out the large square of Raman that was in a 12'' by 12'' cube. Inuyasha's eyes lit up at the sight.  
  
"Are you making _all _**that**?" he asked, pointing to the incredibly huge and somewhat impractical cube of Raman.   
  
"Yes," Kagome nodded as she heaved the large block onto the counter and proceeded to look for the largest pot in the house. "But don't think we're eating all of it, we'd get sick!"  
  
"So you're just going to let it all go to waste?" he asked, ears drooping at the thought of neglected Raman sitting forgotten in Kagome's 'trash can'.  
  
"Of course not!" Kagome scoffed, "That's what the refrigerator's for! Now, be quiet so I can figure out how the heck I'm supposed to make all this Raman!"  
  
Inuyasha decided to keep his mouth shut, he dared not disturb Kagome while she prepared his precious Raman, he'd see just what she did with the left-overs later, after the more pressing matter of eating was dealt with.  
  
30 minutes, and a lot of grunting from Kagome later, the Raman was finally done. She handed Inuyasha a large bowl filled to the brim with Raman and got herself a regular sized bowl. Inuyasha, who easily had twice the food that Kagome did, finished 5 minutes before Kagome. By the time she was finished eating, she decided that the Raman had had enough time to cool so she could put it away.  
  
"Keh, wench, we're done eating, so _lets go_!" he whined impatiently, now that his stomach was full. He decided that the fate of the left-over Raman didn't bother him so much anymore, I mean, there would always be more Raman later.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can't just leave a large vat of Raman sitting on the stove!" Kagome argued, "But if you want to get out of here sooner, I'll give you an easy job to do. While I do the dishes, I want you to put some plastic wrap over the top of the pot and then put it in the refrigerator."  
  
"Um sure," he scratched his head, "So um, what's 'plastic wrap'?"  
  
Kagome grunted, "Open the drawer you're standing right next to," Inuyasha did as he was told, "Now, there is a long box, with clear stuff poking out of it, pick it up." Once again, Inuyasha followed her instructions flawlessly. "Good!" Kagome cheered, turning on the faucet to let the water run warm, "Now, pull out enough plastic to cover the top, cut it off on the metal and just stick it on the pot, then put it in the fridge, and your done, think you can handle that?"  
  
"Keh," he said with a smirk, "_Of course_ I can!"  
  
Three minutes later, Kagome turned around when Inuyasha cursed loudly... He apparently was having a battle to the death with the plastic wrap... and losing badly...  
  
"**Inuyasha**!" she ordered, "**Don't** _move_."  
  
She came up to him, armed with a pair of scissors, he somehow managed to become so entangled in the plastic that the roll was almost gone. Kagome set to work like a woman on a mission. When she was finished and the plastic wrap was thrown away, she sat Inuyasha down at the kitchen table and forbade him to move until the plastic wrap was safely stowed away.  
  
"Feh," he spat, crossing his arms, "Like you could do it any better?"  
  
Kagome gave him a deadly glare before firmly grasping the roll in one hand, she pulled and tore. With a small "hmph," she put it on the pot and shoved it into the refrigerator.   
  
"It was possessed!" he declared in a desperate manor, arms flailing.  
  
"Right," Kagome replied dryly, "Now, let me write a note for my mom, she might wonder what happened to all the plastic wrap. Oh, and by the way, you are not to touch it ever, and I mean ever again."  
  
"No argument there," he said, "I swear, _everything_ in this house is out to get me!"  
  
"_Everything_?" Kagome asked looking up from her note, "Like what?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up to the ceiling in thought and started to count on his fingers, "Your grampa, that insane cat, that stupid loud... ringy thing..."  
  
"My _alarm_ clock?" Kagome offered. "Huh, so _that's_ what happened to it."  
  
"Whatever," Inuyash said, quickly moving along, "... that death machine with the fast moving blades..."  
  
"The _blender_? When did you use _the blender_?" Kagome asked critically.  
  
"Um," he said, looking to move on, "And now that Plastic Wrap of **Doom**!"  
  
Kagome cracked a small grin, "It seems, Inuyasha, that the future just isn't ready for you."  
  
"Keh," he said folding his arms.  
  
"Come on, I'm ready to go now," Kagome smiled.  
  
"Feh," he replied, "Wench, you're too slow!"  
  
With that, and a small startled squeak from Kagome, he picked her up, grabbed her bag, and ran to the well.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "**Put me down!**"

Once they got there, he stopped and put Kagome down. "Wench, you know that if you tell anyone about this you will **pay**."  
  
"Why _Inuyasha_," Kagome smiled coyly, "The thought hadn't even crossed my mind... Until _now_ that is... Oh, and if you want to be absolutely sure no one hears about it, why don't you learn to say my name, I know you know it, but for posterity's sake, why not just say it with me, **Kagome**! _Ka-go-me_!"  
  
"Grr, wen-" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"_Ah-ah-ah_!" Kagome scolded, "What's my name?"  
  
"Kagome," he replied, clearly defeated.  
  
"And what are you _never_ going to call me again?"  
  
"Wench," he said as a devious grin. "But you know what I just realized? Nobody there knows what 'plastic wrap' is! So ha!"  
  
With that, he picked her up and dropped her into the well she fell in with a small scream, once on the other side, he smiled triumphantly.  
  
"_Inuyasha_," a very disgruntled looking Kagome said, "You forgot one _very_ important thing..."  
  
"Eh," he said with a slightly confused look, "What's that?"  
  
**"SIT!"  
**  
The End.

DRC

_(PS- Please Review!)_


End file.
